Blood Red October
by Cherrybomb Insei
Summary: After a battle, Kagome becomes trapped on the other side of the well where it is once again her fifteenth birthday. Will kagome be able to survive alone?
1. Bullet the Blue Sky

Okay, here it is, my first real excuse for an Inu Yasha fic. Yay. R+R, an I apologize in advance for any continuity errors i might make. Unfortunately, I live in America and have been unable to see even half of the first season, but I have read the manga!!! Whoosh!!! And, why yes Virginia, there is a Santa---gack, wrong script!! Damn production elves.. This fic IS rated R for an actual reason! Yay! And It's not my own language either! *grins* (I.e., Cursing, blood, violence, "self inflictment of pain" [a.k.a. cutting], but no lemon, you hentais (you know who you are...)) Now, onward towards the disclaimers and such!  
  
(crowd boos)(a cow moos)(a vegetarian chews)(Yay! I lose!!)  
  
Disclaimer: *bad grammar and run-ons ensue* I is poor. all I own is a computer and a cat. Her name is Fuzz butt. She bit my elbow. We live in a lil' shack. It smells like pork. The voices in my head keep me up at night. One of them throws crackers at me when I'm lazy and not working on this fic. Mmmmm...crackers...  
  
The disclaimer applies to the rest of the fic, cuz I'M NOT WRITING IT AGAIN, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!! Ooh!! The pills are kicking in!! Wheeeeeeeee........  
  
Oh! And stuff that is italicised is the random thoughts of the characters that I have damned through WordPad!!  
  
(Subliminal message: Please don't sue me. I DON'T OWN INU YASHA, DAMMIT!!!! FOOK JOO' CORPORATE AMERICA!!!! I'M NOT GONNA SAY THIS AGAIN!!!!) Erm...yeah....  
  
-The *cough* Management -= =-''  
  
*******  
  
-=Blood Red October=-  
  
-Chapter 1- Bullet the Blue Sky  
Kagome leaned against the old God Tree. A breeze fluttered across the grasses, pulling loose strands of her hair with it. She let out a soft sigh, her head tilting back to gaze through the tree's branches, the green leaves weaving patterns of shadow across the ground as the early morning light passed by softly. Shippo's soft breathing drifted down from the higher branches. He had fallen asleep awhile back, cradled by the God Tree's sturdy branches. Kagome dozed in the midday lull, but her mind was focused on her problem. The problem. She had no idea what she should do, and no one here could decide for her, nor could the people in her world. No, my original world. At the thought of home, her chest grew tighter, threatening an oncoming sob. Evreything had been so easy before. Being here, seaching, running, laughing. even fighting with Inu Yasha. But now it seemed as if reality had caught up with her. Kagome swallowed back her tears and let her shoulders relax. She began humming to calm herself. It was a tune her father had sung to her when she was small----  
  
Kagome shot forwards slightly as a voice sounded from behind her.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inu Yasha!! Baka! Quit sneaking up on me all the time!! Do you want me to have a heart attack?!?" Kagome shouted halfheartedly, gazing over her shoulder at the half demon.  
  
"Feh. If I wanted insults I could've just stayed at the village!"  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Why can't he be straight forward for once and tell me what he really wants?'  
  
Inu Yasha sat down next to her with a silent plop. The hanyou had heard her humming from half a mile away. Not to mention Shippo's soft snores.  
  
"You're leaving." Inu Yasha's gruff words hung in the air, leaving a trail of sorrow in their wake.  
  
Kagome's voice wavered, for this was what she had been dreading. "I'll have to. There are things I need to do, tests I need to take, stuff I have to explain." Her cheeks burned as she listened to her own inane words. "Grandpa's been so excited since I told him I have miko blood, I doubt he'll ever let me leave training once I graduate. I want to stay here though. I don't really know what to do. I might even found our shrine. Hell, I could be my own ancestor." Her small smile went unnoticed by Inu Yasha as an uneasy silence settled between them. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed slightly as the wind picked up.  
  
"You can't leave Shippo and the rest. They need you and ......" Inu Yasha trailed off, the rest of his sentence ringing through his head.  
  
'...And so do I.'  
  
Kagome sucked in her breath, his pause leaving her anxious. "What about you, Inu Yasha? Now that all the jewel shards are collected, do I still mean nothing to you?" The pitch of her voice rose and her eyes filled with water.  
  
Inu Yasha released an exasperated sigh as his eyes flashed. "It's not like that okay?! And don't smack me this time either!" Kagome's throat closed up as her tears were about to spill over. She turned away from Inu Yasha so that he wouldn't see her crying. Not this time. 'I'm sick of him only seeing me as some weak girl he dragged from the bottom of a well.' Inu Yasha's hand caught hold of her sleeve, forcing her to turn around. Kagome blushed furiously, the tight ache in her chest returning.  
  
Inu Yasha held her gaze, breathing softly, his face so close to hers. 'His eyes... I remember that look.. but this is different somehow...'  
  
Inu Yasha swallowed his fear and forced his mouth open. He hated to let people know his weaknesses, but with Kagome it was different. It was even better somehow than when he was with Kikyo.  
  
'My Kagome..'  
  
When the words came, they were not what he had expected them to be. "Kagome.... I would give you anything and everything if you would stay here wi---"  
  
A deafening roar crashed through he forest, ripping trees apart and up ending huge stones. Inu Yasha gripped his ears in pain, his body shielding Kagome from the aftershock of the sound wave. The ground seemed to tilt up around them and the only thing that kept them from flying off was the God Tree, its roots holding fast. Shippo was flung from his sleep, frantically shouting and grabbing at the air. His half asleep brain had barely registered the danger before he thought tentatively 'This is it,' but his fingers wrapped around a branch a mere moment later.  
  
The torrent stopped as suddenly as it had started, airborne objects crashing back to earth along with Shippo. Inu Yasha staggered to his feet as his head snapped in the direction that the wave had come from. Kagome sat there in silence for a brief moment, her mind lost in what he had been saying and what had just destroyed the forest around her, when Shippo's incoherent yelling about the indignity of the way he had landed. Inu Yasha shook dirt and dust out of his hair, "hmpf" ing to himself and ignoring the branches that snapped into jagged pieces beneath his feet. Inu Yasha snorted, letting more dust and dirt fly, mica spiked an golden.  
  
Inu Yasha glanced over at Kagome, and snorted, "Well, are we going to find whatever that was or not?!" At this, Kagome stood and replied, "Kami-sama!! You are such a jerk, you...you...Dog type person!!!" Kagome shouted, shaking her fists as she stood up. Inu Yasha muttered something like 'feh' and crouched down so that Kagome could hang onto his shoulders.  
  
*****  
  
Miroku stood in the middle of the lethargic river, poised to strike the fish that was almost in the perfect spot. He shifted his grip on the sharpened pole and held his breath, careful not to cause a single ripple on the water. Without warning, he struck downwards and missed the fish completely. He cursed loudly and muttered words that would set a pox upon the poor little fish. Sango watched the ordeal from her perch on top of a rock that skirted the waters edge, calmly sharpening a dagger with piece of basalt. ((AN: I have no idea wot you might use to sharpen things....forgiveth meh...)) Sango lowered her arms in a smooth motion, the scraping blending in with the low roar of the river.  
  
Miroku struck again, this time spearing the fish and embedding the pole in the river bottom.  
  
"Hey!! The gods must have blessed this pole!!"  
  
Sango barely took notice of his triumph to his distaste, hardly even nodding. 'Well, then she just doesn't get any lunch!! Not from this 'lecherous oaf!'' Miroku grumbled to himself as he distractedly tried to pull the pole free. But for some reason, it would not give way. That was when Miroku noticed the pulsing that seemed to come from the riverbed itself. The trobbing grew in its intensity and flooded the water and earth, until Sango could feel it in the air itself.  
  
"Miroku, what hav--" Sango asked as the rivers current grew stronger with the pulsing and pulled at Miroku's clothes.  
  
"Sango, run!!" Miroku had time to shout before the world opened up from beneath his feet and dark flame licked his legs and feet, beating the water back in a boiling torrent. Suddenly Miroku was thrown into the air, a thickness clinging to him, undetectable to his senses, yet it filled every neuron with terror. It had no phsyical power, but its spirt was so strong that Miroku could have sworn he was being held up by a monstrous hand.  
  
***  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Weeeeeeeeell, ta da! its not perfect, but it'll do! Okay, an as for the rest of the story, I DID NOT RIP OFF SKITTLE'S FIC!!!! *eye twitches* I have been working on this since before i even read her fic!! *bloooooooorg......* Suddenly!! Devvy: Whoosh! *holds up a puppy* Cherry: What the-- Devvy: *drops the puppy an runs over to the cast's trailers. Proceeds to pet Inu Yasha's ears without mercy* Inu Yasha: What in the hells?!?! Arr!! Devvy: Yo ho ho!!*bad pirate jokes ensue* Cherry: I need those charachters for later chapters!! Grr! *throws Devvy and his magical arse off of the set and back into the Box* Cherry: Grrrr... Actors: *glare* Cherry: -= =- forgive meeeeee.........*sigh* We won't be doing anymore work anyhoo if we don't get atleast 10 reveiws from strange hobos, or the people who read this shit. Either way, i don't know you, so you actor-ish people cant sue me for not paying you!! HAH!! Actors: *EVIL glare* Your story sucks anyways. Cherry: Aww, shaddup...  
  
....................................................................whoosh.. .............................................................. 


	2. Fallen Horses

Cherry: New chapter!! Wheeee!!! Ha, I lied!! Only 4 people reviewed, but i wanted to do this anyways!! ^^  
  
Inu Yasha: Hey!!! That crazy guy stole all our food!!!  
  
Cherry: o__o''' Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn........Ergh...More work...Now i have to kill Devvy too...*sigh* *ads Devvy's name to a huge list marked TO KILL* _ *sigh*  
  
Inu Yasha: And when am I getting paid?! *growl*  
  
Cherry: O_o'....On With the fic!!  
  
Inu Yasha: *shakes fist* Hey!! I'm not finis--  
  
***  
  
Chapter2: -=Fallen Horses=-  
  
Sango stared at the river as dark fire swallowed Miroku as the river boiled, then evaporated into a great stinging cloud of steam. Sango's fingers wrapped around her boomerang as the fire suddenly lanced out of the riverbed and pierced her straight through. She was thrown to the hard ground by a sudden onslaught of wind. She could see through dimming eyes that blood was gushing forth from a hole that engulfed Miroku's hand. The blood sprayed forth along with the wind that had been freed from his veins.  
  
The last thing she saw was Miroku's blood mixing with her own in a raging torrent. All she saw was blood.  
  
***  
  
Inu Yasha's feet skimmed over rocks and grass, Kagome hanging on his shoulders and Shippo upon hers. Kagome shouted something, but it was lost to the wind as the landscape flickered by violently. Shippo struggled not to throw up as Inu Yasha stopped so suddenly that Kagome fell off his back.  
  
"Owwww...Inu Yasha!! Be more careful!! What are we doing here anyways?!" Kagome shouted, but his ears only twitched in her direction. Kagome then untangled herself from Shippo and pinched Inu Yasha's ankle.  
  
"Yeeargh!!! Goddamit Kagome, what was that for!?" Inu Yasha shouted as he hopped on one foot.  
  
"You weren't listening!! I asked you what you were doing and you just stood there!!" Kagome shouted, too loudly for Inu Yasha's ears. He just turned back around and muttered something resembling "Feh." His nose had been numbed by the wind, but now the stench of blood and death hung upon the air, so strongly that the entire village must have been killed. His ears resumed their search for the sounds of the village, the forest, anything, but they only confirmed what his nose had just told him. There was another smell underneath the flame and death. A dark, foul and far too familiar smell. A smell that screamed demon and terror and made his eyes burn. He tried to shut it out of his nose by burying it in his sleeve, but the smell soaked through. He then growled to Kagome, "Take the runt and run. I'll come get you."  
  
"What?! Inu Yasha, you cant just dump us and take off!! The least you could do--"  
  
"I said go!"  
  
Inu Yasha stalked up the hill, leaving Kagome and Shippo to watch him disappear over the hill. Kagome gritted her teeth with anger and shouted, "Fine!! C'mon Shippo!!!" She then grabbed Shippo's hand and stomped toward the woods.  
  
'Stupid Inu Yasha. Who does he think I am?' Kagome thought to herself as Shippo trailed behind her.  
  
"Kagome, Where are we going?" Shippo asked, letting his concern fill his eyes until they seemed to pop out at Kagome. She didn't notice, and kept shuffling down the path.  
  
'I'll show him. I may not be the best or strongest fighter, but I'm damn good with a bow! Besides, I'm fairly sure I left one around here.. Somewhere...' Kagome thought to herself. She absentmindedly kicked at pebbles as Shippo dragged her along.  
  
"Kagome, I'm hungry!! I wonder if you have any cookies left..."  
  
'Besides, I'm the only one who can see the jewel shards. Wait...damn habits. The jewel's whole. That fairly ruins things. Eh, and now my language is getting as bad as Inu Yasha's.'  
  
"Kagome, why do the crows all sit in that one tree? They're staring at me."  
  
'Naraku's dead. Miroku's hand is whole and Sango and Inu Yasha have their revenge. How could I have forgotten that?!? I can leave. But do I want to? Gaaah...this is so confusing!! A few months ago I couldn't wait for it to be over!! What am I gonna do? Does Inu Yasha still wanna use the jewel to become a full youkai? Would that purify the jewel? I doubt it. Stupid, selfish, Inu Yasha. Baka. Always thinking of himself, never--'  
  
"Kagoooomeeeeeeee!!!!!! KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Eeep!!! Shippo!! What's the matter?" Kagome faltered as the sound or Shippo's voice brought her back to reality. The kitsune pouted at her feet until he was certain Kagome was actually listening.  
  
"Kagome, where did Inu Yasha go?" Kagome sighed and sat down at the base of a tree.  
  
"I don't know Shippo." She pulled the chain holding the Shikon no Tama out from beneath her neckline. 'Such a little jewel. Who would have thought it would be so powerful, or that it was inside me?' Kagome sighed and rolled the jewel between the palms of her hands. 'Gotta do something. That baka! How can I walk in circles with Shippo and wait when he wont even tell me why I'm waiting?! This apprehension won't go away. Something's terribly wrong. And that baka just has to throw himself into the middle of it.' Kagome stopped in her tracks and balled her fists. She could feel the dark aura pricking at her neck. In her head, curiosity and self-preservation fought like little kids over a candy bar. Curiosity won.  
  
"Shippo, run."  
  
Shippo stopped chattering at the sound of Kagome's voice. He stared at her for a moment before he realized what she had said. "What? Why?! I wanna stay with you, Kagome!! I promise I'll be good!"  
  
Kagome sighed and smiled at him. "Shippo, I'm going to find Inu Yasha. I don't want you to get into any trouble. I'll meet you at the well later, alright?" Shippo looked at her for a moment, then scooted off with his head down. Kagome sighed and turned.  
  
'Now...Where did I put that emergency bow?'  
  
***  
  
Kagome dug further back into the hollow of the tree, her shoulder knocking against the trunk. 'It has to be here somewhere..' Finally her fingers met the leather handle. She pulled the bow out carefully, taking care not to snap any arrows. She slung the bow over her shoulder and turned towards the village. She couldn't see it over the hill, but she knew the cheerful ki that should have been glowing out from behind it. She felt a strong absence and foreboding, but she was too stubborn to change her mind. Kagome jogged away from the stand of trees as she glanced at her watch. 'Five minutes!! Inu Yasha's left me in the dust by now!' Kagome scowled as she ascended the hill top.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees when she saw what remained of the village. Every home was burned to its foundations, and the embers still glowed red. Charred black skeletons littered the ground, while at the edges of the village there were corpses that had been poisoned and ripped to shreds. One of them was at the foot of the hill, and Kagome fought the urge not to vomit at the sight of the black and green flesh. Kagome stared out across the landscape with tear-filled eyes, thinking, 'Everyone must be dead..Kaede, Mizuno, Aori, Sango, Miroku....all dead...Oh kami...Sango! Miroku! You cant die! Oh kami..my best friend is dead..Sango! You were supposed to be happy now! You were supposed to tell him! Sango! Don't leave me!'  
  
Kagome stood up on shaky legs and looked out again. 'This is why Inu Yasha didn't want Shippo and I to follow..Oh kami!' She spotted a moving red dot amongst the burned huts. 'Inu Yasha! Wait..how come he's moving so slow? He should be long gone by--the smell! His poor nose, I'm surprised he hasn't passed out... Geez, the guy is a horse..'  
  
Kagome gingerly stepped around the corpses and made her way into the village. She tried to keep her eyes on Inu Yasha, tried to stop herself from seeing the bones that peeked out from what was left of Kaede's doorway. Each step seemed harder than the last as Kagome made her way towards the figure in red. The smell of death hung in thick clouds around her head, making her thoughts sluggish. She saw the figure fall to its knees, and rise again, but this time its pace was slower. Kagome broke into a run and didn't notice when she dropped her bow.  
  
*********  
  
Damn that took a long time... Anyways, next chappie really gets the story off! 


End file.
